


Words Unspoken

by JohnLockDivision



Series: Who was going to say anything? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockDivision/pseuds/JohnLockDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of my series! <br/>Having just married, the next step is naturally to have a baby.<br/>This is John and Sherlock's journey, through the eyes of others.<br/>Parent!lock - with Molly as a surrogate :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mrs Hudson

After her boys had gotten their act together, and since married, Mrs Hudson had become a lot better at knocking before she entered their flat - there were some things she was far too old to be seeing, thank you very much!

However, there were still times when she forgot, when the flat was just a little too quiet to remind her, or maybe she was hoping to glance at her boys being domestic.

It was at one such moment that she nudged the flat door open, an invitation if ever there was one, and found the sitting room empty. Placing the plate of biscuits she bore upon their table, she was about to leave (truly, she was) when she noticed them having what appeared to be a rather in depth discussion in the kitchen.

 

“Are you sure,  Sherlock? I mean, it’s quite a lot to ask…”

“Positive, John. I wouldn’t bring it up if I wasn’t sure. I _want_ to do this. With you.”

 

Clearly this was a private conversation, and so Mrs Hudson once more headed towards the door before she heard too many details of their private life, when she heard her name. Fearing she had been caught, she turned towards the kitchen, only to realise they were still talking.

 

“I’ll talk to her John, but you know she’ll be thrilled.”

“That’s the problem - we don’t know how long it will take, Sherlock! We haven’t even discussed the options yet! Perhaps we shouldn’t mention it until we know for sure…”

“She’ll need to know at some point John.”

“Just…not yet, ok? For now, I’d like it to be just us…just like it would be for a real couple.”

“Are we not real, John?”

 

She knew she had to leave now, clearly the boys were discussing something important, something they would bring to her in their own time, and it wouldn’t do to ruin their plans. 

Closing the door softly behind her, Mrs Hudson’s only wish was that whatever it was, they wouldn’t be leaving Baker St.

 


	2. Irene

Irene sat in Sherlock’s armchair, enjoying the very chaos she was creating simply by being.

The minute John had laid eyes on her, his jaw had tensed as he sent a glare to his husband before sitting himself in his own chair with barely a nod to Irene.

If John had taken Sherlock’s sullen mantle upon himself, then Sherlock had become positively John-like, bustling about the kitchen before returning and handing John and Irene a mug each, tea and coffee respectively, made how they liked it (of course).

 

“I see you know what he likes.”

 

Irene challenged John, pleased to see the corner of his mouth lift slightly, apparently forgiving her still being alive.

 

“So you’re the ‘friend’ that’s going to help us? I did wonder…I’m just glad you’re not one of the network.”

 

Sherlock seemed insulted by the very idea, his face contorting into a look that immediately sent both John and Irene into peals of laughter, breaking the tension in the room.

 

Irene gained her composure first, asking what was expected of her before Sherlock placed a rather formal looking contract in front of her. 

Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, she made no comment but read it anyway.

 

“We know what you’re like, Ms Adler, so we thought it best we had everything written in black and white and as plain as possible.” 

John explained, before Sherlock took over to explain the contract in plain english.

“We understood that your current lifestyle would not be conducive to pregnancy, but we would still like to use your eggs. We will pay for all the treatments, all you need to do is be present at any and all appointments required and complete the necessary procedures to allow us to procure the maximum amount of eggs. You will have no legal rights any child that your eggs may produce, as although you would be the biological mother, by signing this form you are agreeing to relinquish that role.”

“Of course, you are welcome to be involved in the child’s life if you want…like an aunty or something.” John chipped in, ever the sentimentalist.

 

Irene sent him a small smile, thanking him for the offer, but it really wasn’t necessary. Turning to Sherlock she asked the question they had been waiting for.

 

“What do I get out of it?”

“Money. A sense of helping us. You will also have repaid one of the debts you owe to me.”

“But no sex?”

“No.” John growled out, much to Irene’s delight.

“Shame. I would so love to see what _The Captain_ has moulded _The Virgin_ into.”

“I’m afraid the only one I wish to have sex with is John. However, I will also give you a list of safehouses, some of which I utilised while I was away.”

 

Deciding this was an acceptable deal, frankly better than she deserved, Irene turned her attention to John, noticing his tense jaw and clenched fists as she did so, and asked him the question she had had on her mind since Sherlock first contacted her.

 

“Why me?”

 

John seemed momentarily stunned before considering how much to tell her, apparently settling on the truth.

 

“You look like Sherlock. So it’ll be the closest we can get to a child that looks like both of us. You’re also quite similar personality and intelligence wise - “

“You’re just lazier than me.”

 

She couldn’t take it as an insult, instead she simply shook her head, claiming she simply put her talents to a different use than Sherlock, before picking up the pen laid before her, signing upon the dotted line.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anyone who decides to read this!  
> I'd just like to let you know that I am going to be writing this story from John & Sherlock's POV as well, which will be slightly longer!


End file.
